


Out Of The Darkness We Reach (Podfic)

by Linzoid



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fetlife, Hand Feeding, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Kink, Past Sexual Assault, Pet Play, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Self-Defense, Service Submission, Subspace, Suspension, background root/shaw - Freeform, bad kink consent, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: AU: John is out of the army and taking an interest in the kink scene. Harold is a veteran rope top.





	Out Of The Darkness We Reach (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the darkness we reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695416) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Ok so this took way longer then I planned but it's finally done!!! Thank you to the_ragnarok for letting me podfic this amazing fic! I haven't done a final listen through of the completed file yet so please do tell me if there are any glaring errors

Podfic: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwLcNBWqCN-UNUpRcDBHS1dzMTQ)

Cover Art: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwLcNBWqCN-UTzNDMEhQdjJBanc)


End file.
